


Girls In A Cave

by Jaredthedragon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Memory Loss, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: Sara wakes up in a cave with Ava, Kara and others to find she can't remember how she got in the cave or why she's in the cave.





	Girls In A Cave

Sara wakes up with her brain feeling like it's about burst out of her head. Once the pain subsided and her eyes adjust to being awake, she looks around and finds that's she's in a cave.

"What the fuck?" Sara said to herself. She also notices that she isn't in the cave alone. Lying on the ground is Ava, Kara, Alex, Amaya, Helena, Zari, Caitlin, Nyssa, Felicity and, Laurel? Sara has to wipe the sleep from her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming and sure enough, her eyes weren't playing tricks on her as she sees clear as day that Laurel was lying on the ground fast asleep.

Sara walks over to her first and taps her on the shoulder. She jumps up and turns around to find herself face to face with Sara.

"Oh, great my goodie two shoes version's sister," Siren said with annoyance.

"You're not Laurel?" Sara in disbelief.

"I'm her doppelganger sweetheart."

"Oh." Sara said and that's all she could say, she should have known that the woman before her wasn't her real sister. She bet the universe was laughing at her right now because of cruel joke that it just played on her.

"Why are we in a cave and who are all those other people?" Siren asked.

"I don't know how or why we're in a cave and most of those people are my friends, I'm not sure about the others." Sara reply.

"Should we wake them?'

"That might be a good idea."

After Sara went around with Siren and woke everybody up, Sara addresses the group.

"Now I know there are some people here that don't know the other, so we're going to go around and introduce ourselves. I'll go first. I'm Sara Lance."

"Ava Sharpe."

"Earth-2 Laurel Lance."

"Nyssa al Ghul"

"Felicity Smoak."

"Thea Queen."

"Amaya Jiwe."

"Kara Danvers."

"Maggie Sawyer."

"Alex Danvers."

Iris West."

"Caitlin Snow."

"Lena Luthor."

"Zari Tomaz."

"Jesse West."

"Helena Bertinelli."

"Sam Arias."

"Dinah Drake."

"Kendra Saunders."

"Ok, now that that's out of the way does anyone remember how or why we're in this cave?" Sara asked and when nobody replies she says, "don't everyone answer at once."

"No one's going to have a recollection of coming into this cave," Nyssa said.

"How come?" Sara asked.

"Because this is the cave of lost souls. No one ever escapes and no remembers how they got in"

"That's just a tall tale told by old wives," Ava said.

"Trust me it's real." Nyssa reply.

"I trust Nyssa," Sara said.

"Thank you, beloved."

Ava snarls when she hears Nyssa call Sara beloved which goes unnoticed by everyone else except Nyssa and Sara.

"If that's true then from what I've heard there's no exit," Sara said and gets a snort as a response from Ava.

"What was that?" Sara asked Ava.

"Every cave has an entrance and an exit," Ava says. "Just in case you've all forgot that."

"We haven't, but this doesn't and there are other perils as well."

"Like what exactly?" Felicity asked.

"Man-eating water eels, fire shooting from the ground and dinosaurs," Sara explained and just like before Ava snorted but unlike last time she made it obvious that she did it.

"Don't tell me you actually believe this crock of shit, Sara," Ava said.

"I do and if we're going to survive we're going have to work together and trust each other."


End file.
